


Come into my web, said the spider to the fly

by Goldy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, fluff sort of, throwing things into fireplaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You stole my best bourbon."  And about 3,000 dollars in government bonds, but he had priorities. </i> Katherine loves to play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into my web, said the spider to the fly

It was possible that the handcuffs hadn't been the best idea.

"KATHERINE," Damon barked into the phone. He stood half-naked in the living room, one hand holding his cell phone, and a handcuff still fastened around the other hand. On the floor, half of his (now broken) bedpost trailed behind him, also clasped into the handcuff. If he wasn't so annoyed by the whole situation, he would be impressed that she apparently carried such sturdy handcuffs in her purse.

"Is there a problem?" she purred from the other end of the line.

It made him want to claw through the phone and throttle her.

"A _problem_ ," he hissed. "Is there a _problem_? Yes, Katherine, there is a _problem_."

"Well?"

"You stole my best bourbon."

And about 3,000 dollars in government bonds, but he had priorities.

"Mmm, cheap liquor, my favourite."

Damon clenched his fist. It sort of hurt--what with the handcuff and all.

"I killed a man in a very expensive suit for that bourbon."

"I'll bet," Katherine said, her tone low and seductive.

Damon gritted his teeth. He was _not_ going to fall into her trap. No, no way. Not him. Not again.

"Well, bring it back!"

"Hmm, let me think. No."

"KATHERINE--”

She laughed. "Come and find me."

The line went dead.

****

"I am _not_ going to go find her."

Stefan folded his arms across his chest, the disapproval on his face as apparent as it was predictable. In his most sanctimonious voice he said, "I told you not to sleep with her."

"How was I supposed to predict she would chain me to my bed and then run off with half our assets?"

Instead of answering, Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Because it's Katherine," Damon answered. "I should have known."

"Because it's Katherine," Stefan repeated. "And you're right, you should have known." Stefan sighed and then, as if taking pity on him, added, "You loved her for 145 years. That's not something you can just let go of."

"What are you implying, brother?"

Stefan shrugged. "A part of you will never quite stop hoping that she loves you back."

"Oh, I'm over her, I'm _so_ over her," Damon said. "It was just... it was pity sex."

"Right."

"The only thing that Katherine loves is playing games."

"Maybe," said Stefan. "Or maybe..."

They locked eyes.

"I'm not going after her," said Damon. "I'm through chasing after that woman."

"Suit yourself."

"I'd be playing right into her hands."

"Oh, absolutely. Ignoring her sounds like the smart plan."

"Right, the smart plan." Damon eyed his now empty liquor table. He _really_ wanted a glass of bourbon that he could throw into the fireplace.

"Anyway," said Stefan. "I'm heading over to Elena's."

"Elena's," Damon said. He couldn't stop his smirk. "Still standing outside her bedroom window and hoping that she'll forgive you, brother?"

There was a long moment of silence and then Stefan said, "Enjoy your wallow."

"Enjoy your stalking."

He tried to sound short-tempered, but truthfully, the reminder that Stefan's life was still more pathetic than his always put him in a good mood.

****

It was three years later when he crashed into her hotel room in Berlin.

"Hello, Damon," she said, barely looking up from where she was lounging on the bed, a magazine spread in front of her. "I've been waiting."

"Yeah, and how does that feel?"

Instead of answering, Katherine flipped another page of her magazine. "So did Elena finally get bored of you?" She glanced up at him. "Don't tell me it was the other way around."

"Something like that," said Damon. And then admitted, "College. She wants to live a 'normal life.' Whatever that means."

"How utterly uninteresting," said Katherine. She tossed the magazine away from her and then sat back on her haunches, studying him. "I don't like waiting."

"Katherine, I am done playing games with you." He took a step into the room. "Where is my bourbon?"

Katherine almost smiled, biting back on it at the last moment. Something about the almost-smile had him taking another step forward, closing the hotel room door behind him.

"I really want it back," he said.

In a flash, she was in front of him, her eyes boring into his.

"It's gone."

He narrowed his eyes. "You drank it."

"No, it was confiscated at the border... _of course_ I drank it." She shrugged, her perfectly coloured lips curving into a pout. "I got bored."

He grabbed her by the hair. "You left me handcuffed to a bed."

She swatted at his arm and then grabbed _him_ by the hair. "You made me wait three years."

"You deserv--” he began, but then her lips were on his and his hands were creeping down her back and then she was pushing, _shoving_ , and he was down on the floor with her arching over him.

"This story always ends the same way," she whispered in his ear, her breath hot.

He was struck by a sudden urge to throw her out the window.

The urge to kiss her again was stronger and he gave in, pulling back only to say, "No handcuffs this time."

She smirked. "No handcuffs."

****

They finished somewhere near the bathroom door, panting and lying in a heap.

Damon tried to move--and then immediately decided not to. "Ow, carpet burn."

Katherine looked pleased with herself. If she cuddled into his chest, neither of them mentioned it.

"You need a drink," she said, and bit down on his earlobe. If Damon didn't know better, he would say she was trying to cuddle.

"What I need, Katherine, is to get as far away from you as possible."

"Good. You're getting slow in your old age, anyway."

Neither of them moved.

Finally, after a long silence, she said, "We could go rob a liquor store?"

He thought about it. On the one hand, Katherine was still an evil, lying, manipulative bitch. On the other hand, it did sound like _fun_.

"You still owe me a bottle of bourbon."

Katherine pushed herself to her feet and then held out a hand to help him up. She smiled when he clasped it.

"We can grab someone to eat on the way."


End file.
